Dreamcatcher
by emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: The dark swan has taken over and all hope seems lost - captain swan one shot


Dream catcher

The clouds feel down over the small town of Storybrooke thunder rolling in it was as if the whole world had gone dark the streets were quiet, abandoned by its residents the only ones left no longer living, all but one. Emma swan strolled through the middle of the main street her hair pulled back almost white, hear black heals now the only sound echoing through the street. Everything else was blank, as if the town had been abandoned. Emma was confused this felt so strange she could see people lying on the ground bodies strewn everywhere. She was getting closer to them now could make out their faces. It couldn't be though; they looked like they had just crumpled to the ground just out of reach of each other their eyes blank wide open their faces pale, their hands reached out trying to hold the other one last time, Emma's parents. Emma couldn't move her whole body felt like it went limp she wanted to scream only she didn't, she kept moving forward, from the outside it was as if nothing had happened. The dark swan not even blinking at the site of them.

Although on the inside Emma was a mess a whirlwind of emotion what was this place what had happened here, what was going on. When would this stop, it only got worse however as the next face she saw lying on the ground, was the one she needed, who could be there for here at a time like this but Killian Jones wasn't going to be able to comfort her, hold her tell her everything could be ok again because it was his body on the ground, his face pale his eyes wide. She needed to run over to him but she had no control she was there but not really the darkness was in control and all Emma could do was watch, but that didn't stop her from trying. She was fighting urging her body to run over to her family to save them.

Emma was no longer focusing on her surroundings stuck in her thoughts not yet processing what she was seeing stuck in this horrible moment she was terrified, she didn't want to believe it was true, until she saw him, everything stoped then. Emma was screaming out now, no sound came out still and if it had it would have sounding more like screeching but nothing the street quiet as ever. Had she done this? She couldn't have done this there was no conceivable way, because their lying on in front of her in the middle of the street was her son, Henry was lying flat on his back his arms strewn out his eyes wide open blank and face pale just like the rest of her family.

Her heart was racing she could barely breath ''nooooo, somebody heeeelllllllllp'' she tried to bellow out desperate and alone but there was no escape trapped inside she could see out of her eyes but it wasn't Emma in control it was the darkness, no noise came out. She didn't run over to him in an attempt to save her son. The streets of Storybrooke stayed quiet. As Emma's screams for help would never be heard inside her own head trapped. Emma wanted to move run over to him, maybe it wasn't over she could save him she had to, but she had no control a passenger, no longer the savoir, she couldn't save anyone but she would never stop trying, stop fighting to break free, that's when she heard his voice.

''Emma, Emma'' pleaded Killian even with his panicked tone it was reassuring hearing his voice

She saw out of the corner of her eye he hadn't moved a muscle were was the sound coming from it was getting louder now more desperate, and Emma was to panicked her surroundings too much for her to handle what had she done, no she yelled out over and over. She felt arms wrapped around her holding her together, they were comforting she could fell hands stroking her back now. The voice was getting louder.

''It's just a dream love, it's ok it's just a dream'' Killians voice called out over and over worried but he was keeping calm soothing her.

Emma's eyes shot open, she took in her surroundings it was dark but she still recognized the room immediately it was her bedroom, and the realization and relief set in all at once she knew it was just a dream. Emma said it to herself a few times over in her head. Her heart still racing and adrenaline pumping through her veins. That feeling of dread fading away slowly she looked up into Killian's eyes he was still holding her, worry apparent across his face his warm breath on her check she gasped out in relief his warmth confirming he was alive.

That it was all a dream, a nightmare, he was ok they were all ok. Memories rushing through Emma's mind of the last time she had seen everyone her parents trying to get her baby brother to sleep and tucking Henry in, they were all ok everything was ok. It was just a dream.


End file.
